real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Working My Magic
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Escuintla After Katie's vote-off, Xanthea feels alone. She has Melany but since Melany is just talking about she's wanting to go home and not feeling well, Xanthea feels kinda depressed and feels how her energy is slowly fading away. Manuella, though, feels on top of the tribe now she managed to weaken Xanthea. She knows she can win the game now because she's controlling the game since the merge. Shawn and Jacob kinda have a weird bond. Shawn wants to let Jacob believe that they're close. Jacob is totally buying it, especially after Damian throwing him under the bus at the last tribal council. Damian sits with them though. Manuella feels that if they can win immunity this round, Xanthea will finally go home. The three guys agree. The Challenge Today's challenge is a long one. The contestants have to swim from the beach to a platform in the sea. They need to grab a bag full of balls. They need to swim back and run into the woods. There are six different baskets located in the woods. They need to put a ball in each basket to get a point. Once a player has six balls in six different baskets, they win immunity. Everyone has a different set of color balls of course. Damian is blue, Manuella is red, Shawn is green, Melany is yellow, Jacob is orange and Xanthea is purple. Once Jeff says 'go', the final six runs into the sea and swim as fast as they can. Damian, Xanthea, Shawn and Manuella take a big lead while Jacob swims behind them and Melany is dead last. After a lot of swimming and running, Damian is the first one to reach the first basket, followed by Manuella. Manuella throws and hits, making her the first person to have one point. She continues her run while Damian throws and hits. Xanthea arrives at a other basket and quickly scores a point, followed by Shawn. After a hour of running and swimming, Damian, Manuella and Shawn all have 4 points, Xanthea has 3, Jacob has 1 and Melany has 0. Xanthea then sees a basket nearby when she's hit a ball in the basket. She quickly runs to it and sees that there's a pattern. She quickly scores another point and is in the lead with 5. She needs to go to the western side of the woods but will she be there in time? She quickly runs and sees that Manuella has just scored a point there. Xanthea thinks Manuella has won but Manuella started different which means she still has to find the last basket. Xanthea runs as fast as she can and throws her last ball in the basket, making her the winner of this challenge. Everyone returns to the beach and congratulates Xanthea on her third individual immunity victory. Jeff reveals Xanthea also won reward, a chocolate party for three people. Xanthea choses wisely and takes Jacob and Damian with her, leaving Melany dissapointed. At Reward Xanthea says while eating chocolate that she thinks Manuella is going after Damian. She wants to stick together and not let that happen. Xanthea believes that Melany is with them but she isn't 100% sure. Jacob doesn't want to have Damian around anymore but he agrees. At Camp Manuella is pissed that Xanthea won again. Shawn agrees but isn't as pissed as Manuella is. Melany goes into the woods and makes an confessional about how she's counting the days to the end because she isn't having fun anymore. She has to keep fighting though. She then walks to Manuella and offers her an alliance together with Shawn. Manuella accepts it. Xanthea, Jacob and Damian return to camp. Manuella ignores Xanthea because she's done with her while Xanthea doesn't give a f*ck about Manuella either. Jacob and Shawn goes into the woods together. Damian feels something isn't right. Tribal Council At tribal council, everyone is acting kinda sketchy. Manuella suddenly feels she's in danger but no one can tell if it's an act or it's honest. Xanthea looks at Damian and then points at Shawn. Damian nods and then looks to Jacob who ignores him cold. The players vote and Jeff announces the results. First vote... Damian Shawn Damian Shawn Damian 14th person voted out and the 6th member of the jury... Damian Damian nods his head and walks to his torch. He gets it snuffed and walks away. Xanthea knew that Melany would flip since she ignored her the whole time. Final Words "This sucks, but it was fun. I feel like this season's winner is gonna be so awful 'cuz there is no way Xanthea is gonna pull through. We'll see, gonna catch a beer with my mate Matt and my gurl Emma now. See ya later!" - Damian, 6th Place